Como humanos
by Rosemary15
Summary: Una extraña petición de la Diosa Athena hará que la vida de cierto Caballero Dorado cambie para siempre. ¿Para bien?


**_Capítulo único_**.

 **Disclaimer** : _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Golpeó de nuevo sus dedos contra el descansabrazos de su trono. Esperando que el chico frente a ella saliera de su trance y acatara su orden.

–¿Qué?...–fue el sonido que provino de los labios de Seiya, quien aún se mantenía incado en su pose de reverencia, con la cabeza gacha, mirando la fina alfombra.

Athena rodó los ojos molesta. ¿Es qué acaso no había oído bien? ¿O solo estaba haciendo tiempo para evitar cumplir su voluntad?

–He dicho que entregues tu armadura de Sagitario–repitió con firmeza. –Serás revocado de la orden dorada, no pisarás el Santuario–informó en el mismo tono.

Lo vio tensarse aún más, incluso notó que su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si por ira o impotencia. Los humanos eran tan susceptibles, pensó para sí.

–Athena...–llamó, apretando sus dientes, –¿Por qué?...–inquirió sin alzar el rostro.

–¿Cuestionas mis órdenes, humano?–preguntó con mirada altiva. –¿Es qué acaso he perdido autoridad?–afiló aún más la mirada.

Seiya tragó grueso. Esta mañana había sido llamado a una audiencia con la Diosa Athena en privado, y lo primero que pensó fue que otra guerra santa se avecinaba. Pero no estaba preparado para oír esto. ¿Por qué estaba siendo echado del Santuario?

–Entregame la armadura, ex-caballero de Sagitario–ordenó de nuevo.

Y la Diosa sintió que moría por dentro al pronunciar tan crueles palabras. Pero era necesario para su cometido. Su título de Diosa de la Guerra estaba en duda, ella misma se lo cuestionaba. Estaba perdiendo la voluntad para pelear, estaba perdiendo su naturaleza guerrera, estaba volviéndose débil. Como un humano.

 _Todo gracias a él..._

Cuándo aún vivía en el Olímpo, su padre, Zeus, le otorgó el cuidado de la tierra. Athena reunió a 88 guerreros para ayudarla en su misión. Y entre todos ellos, ahí estaba Pegaso. Desde que se vieron por primera vez, reparó en los ojos desafiantes del chico. Esa misma osadía que ella tenía en el Olímpo, misma por la cual ganó todos sus títulos como Diosa.

Y que ahora estaba perdiendo.

 _Por un humano._

Porque fue por él que decidió renacer como un humano, fue por él que despreció su lugar entre los olímpicos. Por él, la Diosa Athena se desprendió de toda su vanidad para poder estar a la altura de un humano. Pero Athena no dió cabida a la Sabiduría en esa decisión, pues es sus siguientes encarnaciones no sólo se volvió mas apacible, si no también experimentó sentimientos propios de los humanos, como el amor. No un amor fraternal, si no pasional, por un humano.

 _Por Pegaso_.

–Caballero, has faltado al respeto a esta Athena. Eso es inconcebible–recriminó la deidad. –Y como escarmiento para los demás guerreros, serás expulsado de mi Santuario–le informó con severidad. Golpeando a Niké contra el suelo para hacer más peso a su decreto.

Sí, él le había faltado al respeto desde tiempos mitológicos. Osó a robar su corazón, la obligó a tener sentimientos que ella había jurado no sentir. La forzó, sin ser consciente, a actuar egoistamente al ligar su alma mortal a la inmortal de ella.

–No comprendo sus palabras, Diosa Athena–contestó un confundido Seiya.

¿Qué él le había faltado al respeto a Athena? Eso no podía ser cierto. Él siempre la había respetado... Bueno, no siempre, de adolescentes la trataba como a un igual. ¡Pero ya no era así! Incluso ahora, había dejado de llamarla por su nombre de humano, y comenzado a tratarla como lo que es, su Diosa.

–¿No comprendes mis palabras?–cuestionó molesta. –He de refrescarte la memoria entonces–dijo con expresión seria.

Y ambos se remontaron a la guerra contra Pallas. Donde después de casi matar a la Diosa del Amor, su guerero de Primer Nivel, Titan de la Gran Espada Tenjinsōseiken quiso asesinarla a ella ahora. Por supuesto, su guerrero más fiel, Seiya de Sagitario, salió a su rescate. Y precisamente en esa pelea entre ambos varones, el Palasiano cuestionó sus motivos de luchar. A lo que el ex-caballero de Pegaso contestó con semejante declaración...

 _"Peleo por la mujer, Kido Saori"_

Seiya abrió totalmente los ojos de la impresión. ¡Qué descuidado había sido! Se dejó llevar por sus emociones en ese momento, qué simplemente dejó salir sus verdaderas motivaciones. Entonces, Athena estaba molesta porque había faltado al juramento de pelear solo para protegerla y defender la justicia. No había reparado en ese error. Sin duda se le había ido la lengua, pero era mucho tiempo callando ese sentimiento. Él amaba a Saori, con todo su ser. Se lo había demostrado incontables veces, arriesgando incluso su vida por ella. Sin embargo, estaba mal eso que sentía, incluso Mû se lo había dicho una vez, cuando aun era un bronceado.

 _"No debes causar confusión en el corazón de Athena. Si lo haces, ella puede distraerse y no cumplir su misión de salvar a la tierra. Y no solo eso, Seiya...la ira de los Dioses caerá sobre t_ i"

En ese momento no comprendió el significado de esas palabras. En lo único que pensaba era en los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir por Saori, en como pasar más tiempo con ella, en como llamar su atención... Fue después de la batalla contra Hades, donde el quedó inconsciente al ser alcanzado por la espada, cuando Shun le contó que Saori en vez de aprovechar ese momento y luchar, se echó a llorar desconsolada. Entonces las palabras del Lemuriano le cayeron como agua helada.

Y fue desde ese momento, donde él se alejó de ella. Porque temía que Saori fuera herida por su culpa.

–¿Y bien?...–insistió Athena. –¿Lo recuerdas?

–Me disculpo por tal osadía, mi Diosa–respondió el muchacho con pesar. –Ahora mismo abandonaré el Santuario–accedió.

La armadura abandonó su cuerpo, tomando su forma original delante de él, que en ningún momento se dignó a mirar a su Diosa. Se puso de pie, aun sin mirarla e hizo una última reverencia.

–Fue un placer servirle, Diosa Athena. Con su permiso, me retiro para siempre del Santuario–se despidió, enderezando su cuerpo y dando la media vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar...

–¡Espera!–exclamó la deidad. –¡No puedes irte así!

Y por primera vez, Seiya se volvió a mirarla, incrédulo.

–¡No puedes irte sin cumplir tu palabra!–volvió a exclamar la Diosa.

–¿A qué se refiere?–interrogó confuso.

Ella le miró ceñuda, como si la ofendiera.

–Diosa Athe...

–¡Vas a cumplir tu promesa a la humana! ¡Vas a hacerte responsable por semejantes palabras!–le ordenó, aún con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada afilada.

El ex-caballero de Sagitario se tensó, quedando perplejo por tal orden. ¿Qué cumpliera su palabra? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Si ya no peleas más por Athena, entonces vete a lado de la humana por la que lo haces–volvió a hablar la deidad.

Entonces el castaño se detuvo a analizar sus palabras. Athena y Saori eran la misma persona. Sí, amaba a Saori, y eso también implicaba amar a la Diosa. No, él no amaba a Athena, la sola idea lo hacia sentirse un pervertido. Él amaba a la humana en la que se había convertido, a la esencia gentil y amable que era. Sentía que su amor por ella traspasaba la barreras del tiempo, como si la hubiera amado desde tiempos inmemorables. Pero cuanto más se forzaba a recordar, su cabeza punzaba.

–Disculpe, mi Diosa, pero sigo sin entender...–dijo el chico. –¿A qué humana debo ir...?–murmuró en un hilo de voz.

La deidad resopló. ¿A caso Seiya la haría pasar por esa vergonzosa situación? Pues al parecer si, porque el chico se veía más confundido que al principio.

Y Seiya la vio levantarse de su trono, la vio descender las escaleras y caminar por el suelo alfombrado en su dirección. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, mirándolo.

–A esta humana–dijo con seguridad.

El castaño la contempló, vio sus hermosos ojos azules brillando llenos de misterio. Como si lo invitaran a descubrir el secreto escondido dentro.

–Athena, esto no...–intentó hablar.

Y bajo la mirada atónita de Seiya, Athena arrojó a Niké al piso, haciendo un estridente sonido al chocar contra el suelo.

–Ahora Athena ya no está aquí–informó la Diosa. –Ante ti está la mujer, Saori Kido–susurró, y por primera vez desde que se vieron, las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

El ex-caballero de Pegaso la miró primero con cautela. Una vez que captó el sentido de las palabras, su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

Y como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos extendieron los brazos para estrecharse en un fuerte abrazo. El tan ansiado abrazo que esperaban, que anhelaban. Estrecharse en brazos no por situación de peligro, si no como una auténtica muestra del amor que sentían.

–¿Está bien esto? Me refiero a que tú... Athena... Saori...que pasará si...–intentó razonar un confundido Seiya, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos y pedirle explicaciones.

–Athena lo ha decidido así, nosotros los mortales no podemos cuestionar su voluntad–fue su única respuesta.

Desde la era del mito, cuando Athena conoció al primer Pegaso, supo que no solo estaba atraída a él por su actitud. Había algo en los ojos avellana que la hacían sentirse amenazada, luego comprendió que, esos ojos brujos la habían hechizado. Y cuando lo vio morir en batalla, se dió cuenta de que ya había caído en las redes de Afrodita, pues se vio forzada a recuperar el alma de su querido Pegaso y atarla a ella por toda la eternidad. Solo qué, para no causar la ira de los Dioses por otorgarle tal regalo a un simple humano, selló sus memorias.

Así, Athena, reencarnó vez tras vez en la tierra, con un Pegaso amnesico a su lado. Lo que trajo como resultado que su espíritu guerrero se apagara y diera paso a una casi ordinaria mujer humana. Porque con cada reencarnación, ella se hacía más dócil, porque sabía que Pegaso siempre pelearía por ella, siempre la salvaría, como en la era mitológica.

 _"El amor de Athena no debe ser depositado en un solo caballero"_

Recordó las palabras que el caballero de Aries le había dicho una vez. Sí, ella lo sabía, Athena debía amar a todos sus caballeros por igual. Pero, de hecho, ella ya no quería ser la Diosa de la Guerra más, ella quería ser solo la humana en la que reencarnó...

–Volvamos a Japón–habló ella.

–¿Pero qué pasará con el Santuario?–cuestionó dudoso.

–No hay más guerras que pelear. Las guerras santas terminaron–aseguró la joven. Y antes de que él dijera algo más, –Volveremos a vestir nuestras armaduras dentro de doscientos años–agregó.

Ante tales palabras, Seiya asintió, tomando la mano de Saori y dirigiendola hacía la salida del recinto.

 _¡Al cuerno con las palabras de Mû!_

Ella ya había sido egoista desde la era del mito al solo permitir reencarnar a un solo caballero. Así que sería egoista otra vez. Total, ni el mismo Pegaso sabía que había vuelto tantas veces solo por ella.

Miró de soslayo a quién mantenía prisionera su mano. Él mismo hombre que amó por siglos, no había cambiado en nada. Aún sin memoria, él siempre terminaba enamorandola.

La de cabellos lavanda se detuvo abruptamente.

–¿Sucede algo?–interrogó preocupado su compañero.

Ella lo miró al instante, con rostro inexpresivo. Y Seiya temió que ella se arrepintiera. Pero para sorpresa del castaño, ella se paró justo frente a él, lo tomó por el cuello obligandolo a bajar la cabeza, y unió sus labios a los de él.

Athena, no sólo había perdido sus títulos de Diosa de la Guerra, de la Sabiduría, las manualidades, etcétera. En estos momentos, también perdió su milenario título de Diosa Virgen, al menos de su boca, claro.

El contacto fue suave, a penas una caricia que duró unos segundos.

Se separaron, Seiya la miraba sorprendido por su ocurrencia, pero gustoso de recibir más. Así que, ahora fue él quien volvió a unir sus labios en un beso más profundo, enredando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Y Athena pensó que había valido la pena despojarlos de sus rangos para obtener esto. Porque Pegaso siempre había causado confusión en su divina existencia, y ya era hora de que pagara su irreverencia.

A final de cuentas, ahora tenían toda lo que resta una vida humana por empezar a vivir como simples mortales. Y sin contar, que esto sucedería a partir de ahora en cada reencarnación. Por qué Saori pensó:

El amor de Athena no debe ser depositado en un solo caballero. Sí, era verdad. Pero el corazón de Saori solo le pertenecía a Seiya.

FIN

* * *

 _ **¿Un review?**_

Hooola! Les traigo este one-shot, es el primero que hago así que paciencia, por favor.

Para los que sigan mi otra historia **, Soba ni ite hoshii** , quiero avisarles que tardaré unos días más en actualizar. No me golpeen, no ando de vaga, he escrito esta historia cortita para compensarles.

Besos y abrazos, queridos lectores.


End file.
